Gunther Gets Fat
by Jatd4ever
Summary: The ball is tonght and Jane has to go shopping with Gunther, whose clothes don't fit. When Jane finds herself attracted to an overweight Gunther, does she realize there is a possible chance she's in love with Gunther? J/G


***i don't own Jane and the Dragon or its characters. **

Today is the royal ball, and everyone is rushing to finish preparations. Pepper is baking, Rake and Smithy are decorating, Jester is resting so he can be ready to entertain later, and Gunther Is looking for clothes that fit. My job is to go shopping with Gunther for clothes to wear to the ball. I didn't want to, but upon Sir Theodore's command, I'm obligated.

None of Gunther's clothes fit because he got bigger. After Gunther entered an eating contest and won, he started to compete in all the local eating contests and won them all. Because he won so many contests, he gained favor in the kings eyes and now represents the kingdom. Everything is going well for him except that he gained weight, a lot of weight, he's even bigger than Sir Ivon now. Despite his weight gain, he is still the annoying Gunther I know.

I waited at the castle entrance, while waiting, the sun shone in my eye. Trying to get out of the suns direction, I turned and spot Gunther walking slowly towards me. I noticed, that he looked especially adorable today. I don't know if it was because his clothes were too tight, those round cheeks, those big bright eyes, but something was different.

I was caught off guard when Gunther asked "Jane, are you ready to go"

"I ugh yes let's go"

_I think I'm turning into a mad woman, did I actually think Gunther looked adorable? No, I'm probably going to get sun stroke._

_"_Jane don't complain, there weren't enough horses to go around, so we have to share"

"Ssss sure"

_Am I getting nervous?_

With Gunther sitting up front, I had to sit behind him. Even though we mounted the horse, we weren't going anywhere, so I asked "Gunther, why have we not left?"

Teasingly, he said "You have to hold on around my waist if you don't want to fall off"

"Alright"

_Why do I suddenly feel tense?_

Taking hold on to Gunther's gut, we started our trip toward town.

_I didn't think Gunther would be so nice and soft. It's like hugging a warm pillow_

"Jane"

"Ye...ye...yes Gunther?"

Placing a hand over mine, he said "Thank you Jane for coming along to help me shopping."

_Don't do that, I feel weird. Why are you being so kind today?_

"No problem Gunther, how come you're so calm today?"

"I just saw a pretty sight"

_I wonder what that was_

"That is good then, shall we get going?"

"Hold on tighter, we're going to go faster"

As I squeezed his waist tighter, my heart started to beat furiously.

_It's so comfortable, I feel as though I may fall asleep. How can I feel at ease? This is my rival?_

As Gunther hummed a familiar tune, I listened through his back, it was very soothing and relaxing.

_I guess this once, it wouldn't hurt if I fell asleep._

Closing my eyes, I allowed myself to fall asleep.

**In town**

I don't remember how long I was asleep, but I heard a voice.

"Jane, wake up, you need to let go of me now, I feel a bit embarrassed"

_Gunther, is that you? The voice you make when you embarrassed is adorable. I want to hear it again_

"Jane, wake up, if you don't wake up, I'm going to play a joke on you"

_Just try_

Grabbing my hand, he held it up against his cheek.

_That feels nice, what are you doing?_

Then he began tenderly kissing my hand

_That tickles, stop that. Wait! What is he doing? I have to wake up_

"Gunther?"

Letting go of my hands abruptly, he answered "We're here"

Pretending nothing happened, I asked "Is there a particular shop that you have in mind?"

Pointing straight ahead, there stood a shop that carried clothes "Over there"

Tying our horse to a post, we entered the large clothes shop. Inside the store, all I could see were bliauts everywhere, available in a wide range of colors and sizes.

"Gunther, what color would you prefer?"

"Something in black"

"Why such a depressing color?"

"That way I would look slimmer"

"But Gunther..."

"Wait a minute Jane, I found something, wait there , I'll be back after trying it on."

As I stood looking at the dresses, thinking about which I would like to buy, I heard two girls laughing saying "Do you see that man? He used to be one of the most sought after men in the kingdom, but look at him now, he's fat and ugly, it matches his family history so well"

Hearing the ladies gossip, made my blood boil.

_I don't particularly like Gunther but no one deserves such slander, if anything, I'm the only one who can make fun of him. _

Approaching the two gossiping women, I scolded them "How dare you say such hateful things, who gave you the right to treat him like dirt. Only I can treat him harshly. If anything you look so pale that no one would approach you fearing they'll catch the plague"

Coming up behind me was a tall man, looking as though he wanted to start trouble "Woman, how dare a peasant like you even breathe the same air as these high-class women. Go back to the pig farm you came from"

Yelling, Gunther punched the guy "Don't you dare bother Jane"

"And who are you?"

"I'm the son of the man you work for, if you don't want to lose your teeth or employment, than you better get down on your knees and grovel"

Stopping the man, I said "No that is not what I want. Pleased tell your woman, that she needs proper manners, and if she doesn't listen, she'll receive punishment"

Taking the slanderous women away, me and Gunther we're left standing in silence.

Speaking up, Gunther smiled, with reddened cheeks saying "Thank you Jane"

"For what?"

"For being a friend"

_Don't look at me with those round reddened cheeks, those sparkling big eyes. And that smile. It's too adorable. I'm turning into a mad woman, if I actually think Gunther's adorable._

"Jane is something the matter?"

_No, I mean yes_

"Why is that Gunther?"

Teasingly he poked my cheek "Your as red as a strawberry"

_Maggots_

Slapping away his hand, I fanned myself "It must be that I'm feeling hot"

"Jane, since you came along with me, I'll buy you a dress"

"I could never"

Confidently he replied "And why not? I have enough money. All those contests we're rewarding"

"All right, I like this green one."

Pointing to a different dress "How about that red one. It would look smashing on you."

"I don't know"

Handing me the dress, he pushed me inside the dressing room "Just try it on, it won't hurt. I'll wait for you"

Listening to Gunther I tried on the dress. As I stood in the dressing room I thought about what just occurred.

_Gunther is so kind today, should I worry? What if he laughs? No Jane, be brave, you're a knight_

The dress was felt soft against me skin as I slipped it on. Taking a deep breath, I left the dressing room and asked "How do I look?"

Touching his chin, he said "Wait for a minute"

A few moments later, Gunther brought in a group of men and asked them "Men what do you think of the woman in red"

They yelled out "She is so beautiful"

One man said "I would love to have woman like that"

Another man exclaimed "You're a lucky man"

Putting his arm around my waist, Gunther said proudly "Thank you, me and my lady friend have things to do, so get back to work"

As the men left, Gunther took his arm away and said "I thought you wouldn't believe whatever I would say, so I told them you were my lady friend. Sorry for the fib, but like they said, you look radiant in that dress, it compliments your red hair and emerald eyes. Go take it off, so that we can go"

Going back to the dressing room I changed out of the dress and stood there for a few minutes.

_It felt nice when Gunther's arm was around my waist, and my heart almost stopped when he told them I was his lady friend. It was a just a fib, but I felt important. Stop it Jane, it must just be your mind playing jokes on you. When you go back out there and look at him, you're going to hate him._

As I walked out of the dressing room, there stood Gunther looking out the doorway. I don't know what he was looking at, but he looked calm, and I still don't know what it was, but I froze as I stared at him. Maybe it was those pudgy cheeks, maybe it was the glow of his tan skin. But something changed inside me, I just couldn't hate him.

Turning to look straight at me, he asked "Are you alright Jane?"

_No I'm not, I can't hate you so how do I feel?_

"Ugh...I...yes"

Paying for the dress, Gunther asked "Would you like to eat something Jane?"

"No I'd just like to go home"

As we left the shop, Gunther looked straight into my eyes but I looked away. Getting irritated, he asked "Jane, are you embarrassed by me?"

_I'm not, I'm embarrassed by my feelings_

Lying, I said "No not at all"

"Then why won't you look at me in the eyes?"

_I'm nervous, but I don't understand why_

"I'm not able to"

"If you have a problem, just tell me"

_I'm going mad, I almost think you look handsome_

"No, I will not"

"Fine, I'm sorry that I asked"

Mounting the horse, we made our way back to the castle. We traveled more slowly this time. My heart was restless as I held on to Gunther, I kept hoping that he wouldn't notice my rapid heart beats. Trying to fill in the silence, Gunther awkwardly asked "So Jane, are you going to the ball tonight?

"Yes, I am"

"Good, that's good. Who are you going with?"

"Well, you see, there isn't anyone I particularly want to go with"

"Well if there isn't anyone else, than you can accompany me tonight"

_What?_

_"_Then that will do"

As Gunther began to hum, I allowed myself once more to fall asleep. I'm not sure, but my opinion of Gunther had changed.

**The Castle stables**

Sometime passed, once we arrived at the stables, I knew where we we're but I pretended to stay asleep.

"Jane, we're back"

_In not listening_

"Jane wake up"

_Don't want to, I want to know what you'll do_

_"_I guess I'll have to take you beck to your room"

Picking me up, Gunther carried me on his back.

_I'm supposed to hate you, but I find myself, wanting your attention. Your back is nice and warm_

Opening the door, and laying me on my bed gently, I didn't hear him leaving my room.

_What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to leave?_

Sitting on my bed, he began to pat my hair as he said softly "This lovely red hair, how this hair looks like fire." Then he grabbed my hand, as held them against his cheek, I felt a warm liquid coming from his face as he said sadly "These lovely hands are the ones that hold the sword that hits me, yet these hands are so lovely. I wish to hold these hands everyday"

_How is it that your hands are nice and warm? Whatever it may be, please don't let go_

He gently kissed my hand and said "If only you would pay attention, and notice my feelings"

_Feelings what kind of feelings?_

I have fought enemy soldiers, I have almost lost my life a few times, but I wasn't prepared for what came next.

Touching my lips softly with his finger, he kissed my lips affectionately. Then he whispered "If you love me, tell me by tonight, because I don't think i can bear the pain any longer"

I waited until he left my room. Once I couldn't hear his foot steps, I opened my eyes and think over what had just occurred.

_Gunther kissed me, he has feelings for me, and he'll give up if I don't have feelings for him? Gunther, was very gentle as though he we're dealing with glass. I'm not fragile in any way, yet he treated me lovingly. Does Gunther love me? When he kissed me, I didn't want it to end, I wanted to stay that way longer._

Trying to shake away the thoughts, I put on the dress he bought. It was bloody red, and it reached the floor.

_It true it's a lovely dress, but what am I to do with Gunther? Am I going to be able to look into his eyes? To hold his hands? Or to tell him my true feelings? What are my true feelings? He was very soft and huggable, his humming was very relaxing, I wanted to pinch those rounded cheeks, and when he smiled, it's like it was only the two of us existed in this world. Maybe there is something there._

"Maybe a nap will clear my thoughts"

Without changing my clothes, I fell asleep in my new dress. As I slept, I dreamed, that In the distance stood a crying little boy with gray eyes and black hair. As I approach him, he ran into my arms. Patting the child's head, I asked "What's wrong? Do you need to find you mother or father?"

Shaking his head from side to side he exclaimed "Mommy is gone, daddy said I can't talk about her, or I'll be in trouble"

"What kind of trouble?"

"I can't say"

"Why not?"

"I'll be punished even harder if anyone finds out. I'm so sorry"

Hugging the little boy, I said "It's alright, don't cry, I'll protect you. Now what's your name?"

"Gunther"

Letting go of the little boy, I pointed to myself and introduced myself "My name is Jane, I'm going to be a knight"

He wiped away his tears , and smiled "Than let's become knights together"

Kissing the little boy on the cheek I said "Than we can always have fun together. But you would become my rival"

"It doesn't matter as long as you'll be with me. Can you kneel for me?"

"Sure"

When I kneeled the little boy walked forward and exclaimed "I love you Jane"

Then he kissed my forehead.

"Thank you, that is sweet. I hope you'll grow up and be a handsome and confident man."

Holding out his pinky he said "Let's pinky promise, I'll be a handsome, confident man whose a knight. And you'll always stay by my side "

Taking his pinky in mine "I promise"

Suddenly waking up, I remembered something important.

_That wasn't a dream but a memory except I was an adult in my dream. That memory occurred many years ago, around the time we first met, I was around seven years old. Gunther and his father came to the castle for a business transaction. And Gunther was crying in the royal gardens, when I saw him, there wasn't much I could do except comfort the little boy in my arms. And the promise we made, I had forgotten. Can I still keep that promise? But what do know for sure Is that I do care for Gunther. It's this love? I don't know._

Sitting up in bed, I took a deep breath, got up, opened the door to find Gunther waiting outside, leaning against the stone wall.

"Gunther what are you doing?"

"Oh you know I was just...I just thought I'd pick you up. Jane you didn't fix your hair?"

"I didn't think it mattered"

Pushing me back inside my room, he scolded me "Really Jane, a woman should fix herself up, even if I'd just on occasion. Now sit down"

_It's very attractive when you scold me. Wait... What? Stupid thoughts_

"Why?"

"So that I can fix your hair"

"Fine, but no funny business"

Taking the comb off my desk, he began to comb my hair while humming, all day he's been humming.

"Gunther, what are you humming?"

"A song my mother sang to me"

"It's very nice"

"Thank you, now relax and don't move to much"

_I love the feeling of someone touching my hair. I know it's weird to enjoy it but maybe my mind is trying to tell me something_

I could feel it as he ran his fingers through my hair, even the light tugs on my hair were pleasant.

_Gunther, I think I... Like you. I wish I always had someone brush my hair, or to treat me well. And enjoy ask this but is this love?_

"Sorry Jane, I could only braid your hair"

Looking at myself in the mirror, I looked unlike myself. I looked far too nice. Holding out his arm he asked "Ready to go?"

"Yes"

**The castle ballroom**

Everyone was chatting and getting along well but as me and Gunther walked in, the whole room went silent. Even Jester dropped his juggling balls. Taking that as a complement, Gunther told me "See you have taken everyone's breath away"

Everyone started up their chatting again after getting over the shock.

The chatting ended as the dancing begun, despite Gunther's size, he was able to keep up with all the turns, and jumps. Looking at Gunther's face he was smiling.

"Gunther why are you so happy?"

"Dancing is fun, aren't you having fun?

_Yes I am having fun, that's why I worry. I don't want you to know that I'm attracted to you_

"Yes Gunther I am having fun"

The next song was a jig, even with the leaps, kicks and jumps, Gunther was still very lively. Everything was going well until I tripped on my dress, but Gunther caught me around the waist and pulled me real close.

"Gunther?"

Listening to his heart, it was beating as furiously as mine. My heart began to hurt when Gunther smiled and asked "Are you alright Jane?"

I stared at his mouth, and his lips looked so inviting.

_No Jane that's wrong, despite how much those lips beckon me._

It was getting harder and harder to breathe, I couldn't bear it any longer, so I pushed myself away from Gunther and ran outside, and sat on a bench trying to catch my breath.

"Jane, Jane!"

_Maggots, I want to tell you but it's too embarrassing_

I couldn't run away, my legs were too weak.

"Jane there you are, I was wondering what..."

Feeling rested enough, I tried to run away but Gunther grabbed me by the arm, and yelled "Why are you running away from me?"

Coldly, I replied "Let me go"

_I don't feel good. I'm enjoying your company too much. I don't want you to not like me_

"No, I won't. I thought we were having a great time, I thought that we were getting along"

"If you don't let me go..."

_I might make a fool of myself_

"You'll what? Call Dragon to turn me into charcoal? I know.. But I need to know are you embarrassed by me? Are you embarrassed because I'm not the thin and handsome man as I used to be? Do you find it humiliating to accompany your rival to the ball?"

_I don't hate you, I thought I did, but I think for the longest time, I liked you but thought that you hated me. And so I tried to be better, I wanted to be noticed.I wanted you to acknowledge how strong I was, I wanted to stay by your side, even if we were rivals, I wanted to be with you. It's alright Jane, it's alright. You're a knight, be brave._

Gunther, yelled "Why aren't you answering me? Fine, nevermind me but I..."

I turned around and hugged Gunther, I squeezed him tightly as I embraced him.

Shyly, he said "Jane?"

"Don't talk, just listen. I'm not embarrassed by you. It's not that I didn't want to accompany you to the ball, it's not because you have put on weight, is not because you're my rival. It's because I found that I have come to like all the attention you gave me, the extra weight, makes you look adorable. I wanted to show affection towards you and it scared me. I thought I was losing my mind. I also remembered when we first met, I promised I would protect you and to stay by your side."

Irritated, he replied "So you're going to stay by my side in obligation? Because I don't want to be with a woman who doesn't want to be with me"

"No, I'm going to stay by your side, because I love you. For the longest time, I was obsessed with the thoughts of trying to be better than you, wanting to be noticed by you, I thought I hated you. But today, I noticed how attractive you were and how much I liked being with you. love you Gunther, so will you kiss me?"

Scolding me, he retorted "Jane, how can you ask me to take your lips?"

Boldly, I said "Than I'll take yours without permission"

I kissed him affectionately, until I felt he understood what I meant. Once I parted from his lips, he asked "This is real, right?"

"I can prove it. Once we got back to the castle, I was awake the whole time you carried me to my room. And I know that you held and kissed my hands. Then you kissed my lips affectionately"

He exclaimed "You knew?"

"I wanted to know if you were going to do the same thing you did when we got to town. And secretly I wanted you to notice me."

Surprised, he asked "You love me even though I have gained a lot of weight? Even if I'm not as handsome as I used to be?"

Teasingly I said "Actually, I find your corpulence very attractive, you're soft and huggable. When you were thin you were also handsome, but the extra weight gives you a baby face that makes me want to shower you with affection. However, whether your thin or not, I don't want to part from you."

Getting down on one knee, he pulls out a Dragon shaped ring "Want to marry me then?"

"Only if you kiss me"

Slipping the ring on my finger, he gave me a peck the lips, and said over enthusiastically "Let's tell everyone right now!"

"Wait Gunther now's not the time..."

Running into the ballroom Gunther announced our engagement. Everyone went silent then the room was full with the sound of clapping.

"Gunther you're going to cause a lot of trouble aren't you?"

Smirking, he grabbed me by the waist, and teasingly he said "I don't care, as long as you're by my side, we can get through it together"

**Epilogue**

We got married the same night as the ball since everyone was in the same place. Everyone was cheerful except Dragon who cried as though somebody died, he eventually got over it, I think.

Sadly, Gunther lost weight and returned to the thin and muscular knight I remembered. He no longer competes in local eating contests, because he doesn't want to gain weight. Yes I love Gunther even if i do miss the extra weight. I sometimes like to tease Gunther about how much I miss his corpulence and he gets embarrassed, trying to hide the fact that he was ever heavy. Big or not, I'll always love my adorable Gunther.


End file.
